The present invention relates to baking tools and, in particular, to a baking implement for use in a standard barbeque grill.
Cooking of foods on a barbeque grill has become an extremely popular method of food preparation around the world, be it in the backyard, at a picnic, etc. The typical modern barbeque grill comprises a heat source in the form of a gas burner and a grill suspended above the heat source. This grill serves as means to support the food being cooked over the heat source. Foods typically grilled in this way include chicken, beef, pork, etc. In order to contain the heat, most modern barbeque grills also include a hinged lid or cover which provides a substantial enclosed space above the grill.
One example of a modern barbeque grill is that shown in Presigiacomo U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,704, patented Sep. 7, 1993. It shows a special type of flame suppressant marinating grill overlay which is particularly designed to collect juices from the food and prevent them from falling down into the flame. This is typically intended for the grilling of meats, with flammable animal fats being collected.
Another form of barbeque system is shown in Gallagher U.S. Pat. No 4,332,828, patented Jun. 1, 1982. It shows a grill overlay in the form of a flat rigid pad having a central core of heat insulating material supported between two sheets of reflective material, such as foil. The idea behind this is to form a kind of convection oven within which food such as a meat roast can be cooked without drying out.
Other forms of grill overlays have been proposed such as that shown in Plumley U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,741, patented Jan. 22, 1974. This device utilizes a quite heavy structure for placing over a grill which is a closed heat reflective member and support member. It is designed to combine both smoking and cooking in a single operation, i.e. it is designed to permit a flow of smoke around the food.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a form of barbeque grill overlay and support which will permit a barbeque with the lid closed to function as a baking oven, within which such things as cakes, pizza and other pastries may be baked.
It is a further object to provide a baking support unit particularly adapted for baking pizzas.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a unit for supporting a baking pan within a closed barbeque having a separate enclosed heating zone beneath the baking pan.